jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1 Base Caster: ¼ Base Manifester: ½ Base Saves: Good Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Average Will Hit-Die: D12 Skill Points: 4 (Acrobatics, Athletics, Combat Awareness, Escape, Listen, Stealth, Survival) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 3 (Bow, Flail, Grenade, Mace, Spear, Sword, Thrown, Tool, Unarmed) Combat Proficiency: Grapple, Push, Sunder, Trip Armor Proficiency: Light, Medium, and Basic Initiative: Dexterity Level Progression Class Features Berserker Strength Basic: As long as you are at 5x class level or less hit points, you gain: +2 Str, +1 to all saves, +1 DR/- (That stacks with other forms of DR that cannot be bypassed). Improved: As basic, except: +4 Str, +2 to all saves, and +2 DR/-. Greater: As basic, except: +6Str, +3 to all saves, and +3 DR/-. Fast Movement Your base speeds are increased by +10 feet. Rage Basic: As a free action, you may enter rage. You gain temporary hp equal to twice your CL, +2 attack, damage, save, Init, MD, SD, +5 to natural speeds, and -2 to AC & TV. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + your Constitution modifier. At the end of your rage, you take 1d12 + Str non-lethal (fortitude DC 10+1/2 CL+ Str for 1/2). Greater: As basic, except: +3 bonus, temporary hp = thrice your CL, and the non-lethal damage is 2d12. Mighty: As basic, except: +4 bonus, temporary hp = CL x4, and the non-lethal damage is 3d12. Tireless: Your rage lasts 5 rounds longer. If you would go into negative hp while raging, you may make a Fortitude save (DC = negative hp total) to function normally. The save must be repeated each round, and if you pass your death threshold the DC doubles (unless you have Diehard). Mindless: You are immune to Compulsion while raging. Rage Feat The Barbarian gains a bonus feat; they may select Endurance, Power Attack, or any feat that requires one of those (or that requires the Rage class feature). Uncanny Dodge You do not take the standard''' -'''2 penalty to defense when flat-footed (and also retain dodge bonuses), and bonus precision damage dice are minimized aginst you. Intimidating Presence You may add your Str modifier to Bluff, Perform, and Diplomacy checks as well as your Cha modifier. Exotic Weapon Proficiency: The Barbarian is now proficient with exotic weapons. Instinct When the Barbarian would make a Wisdom based skill check, they may add their base Will save as an insight bonus, as long as they do not take 10 or 20. Increase this bonus by 2 if they have scent. Furor The Barbarian may roll Stabilization immediately prior to a Social check; on a success they add a bonus equal to their base Fortitude; on anti- they take a penalty equal to their Con. Berserk Resilience Fast Healing for 10 + Cha rounds, 1/day as a swift action. If you are in Rage, and at full HP, this Fast Healing will restore Rage THP. If your Beserker Strength is active, double the healing. Shrug Off Whenever you activate Rage, you may re-save against an ongoing effect that began within the last round. Indomitable Will You receive a +4 bonus on will saves as long as you have at least 1 daily use of rage remaining. While this bonus applies, if you attempt to Shrug Off a Mind roll twice and take the better result.